


He couldn't stop

by erikaeurekajoe



Series: 1d25days [10]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Humor, Language, Louis' a little shit, M/M, caroling, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erikaeurekajoe/pseuds/erikaeurekajoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He guffawed.<br/>This was all Harry's fault.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>guffaw - laugh loudly<br/>I have a weird sense of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He couldn't stop

**Author's Note:**

> It's Day 10!!! 15 days til' Christmas.  
> I have a weird sense of humor and I love repeating myself.  
> Sorry I keep editing.

He opened the door and saw that Harry was getting ready to go out.

“Come on,” Harry said. “Go Christmas caroling with me. It will be fun!”

“Yeah… Let me think about that.” Harry looked so hopeful that he almost said yes. Almost but he was too tired to even think about saying yes.

“Yeee-No.” Louis turned his back to Harry.

“Fine I’ll find someone else to go with me!” Harry huffed out before going out the door but it was useless, Louis was knocked out cold.

* * *

 

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.

Tis the season to be jolly,

Fa la la la la, la la la la.,"

Singing Louis could hear singing. Who the hell was singing at arse o’clock in the morning? When he stood up he noticed that it was not actually too early in fact, it seemed he had slept through most of the day since it was eight in the evening.

He went out into the hall and saw Harry standing with a group of giggly females.

"Okay," he leaned on the door frame. "What in the actual fuck is this?"

"Louis!" He never heard Harry reach that pitch before and it was loud enough that it echoed throughout the house. Louis winced before looking around wondering what the problem was.

"There are children here Lou!”

Louis yawned and scratched his head looking at said children.

“Relax Haz, I don’t think they even heard me.”

A little red-head in the crowd looked directly at him with a bright smile, opened her mouth and repeated a word he just said.

“Fuck.”

Louis’ eyes nearly popped out of his head. Out of all the words the little shi-girl could have repeated it had to be that one.

The weight of the glares directed on Louis could have killed him on the spot but he only made contact with a set of eyes and he nearly melted to the floor.

Harry was so angry at him, he was practically livid.

Louis sent him a shaky smile before saying “Don’t worry love I’m sure she won’t repeat it again.” Louis looked at the girl again and again with a bright smile she said… “Fuck.”

“Oh shit!.” Louis said on reflex and lapped a hand on his own mouth cursing his nonexistent brain to mouth filter.

Louis was so mortified that he began to burn red in shame.

“Amy what the fuck happened? Why have you stopped singing? Why can’t I hear you next door?”

All heads snapped towards the woman who began cursing up a storm as she approached the little red-head who spoke earlier. Eyebrows disappeared into their hairline as they heard the little girl repeat each and every curse word.

They stared and continued staring as the woman snatched the child up in her arms, sent a glare to all that was staring and promptly left still cursing a storm.

Louis honestly couldn’t help it.

He guffawed.


End file.
